


Pink Lemonade

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy Sandwich, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Trini and Kimberly aren't dating. Except maybe they are.





	Pink Lemonade

The thing is, they never actually talk about it. They just...start going places together. Just the two of them.

It starts with coffee, because of course it does, because isn't that just a massive cliche right there. It's Kimberly's idea, because of course it is, because Trini would never even think about daring to suggest something like that for fear of giving herself away. One of the nice things about always moving, in fact, is that when she made that mistake at her old school with Kristy she only had to survive being the school lesbo for like a month, not even long enough for her parents to find out, thank Christ. But here, now, she's inexplicably got a good thing going, actual friends, people who like her, and fucking superpowers on top of it, and she sure as hell doesn't want to do anything to screw it up.

So when they go out for coffee—as friends—and they play-fight over the last bite of donut, she ignores the fact that it feels more like flirting than anything she's ever done with a girl, Kristy included. She ignores the way Kimberly's grinning at her by the end, eyes shining, then dipping down to her lips for a split second. So that's that.

The first glimpse she gets that maybe that isn't that, that maybe that's something else entirely, doesn't come until after they've beaten Rita. The night of, in fact, when they decide to have another fire on the ravine to celebrate the fact that they somehow just saved the world from an actual supervillain. Billy gets his hands on a bottle of vodka somehow—no one can imagine how, because it's _Billy_ , but then no one really questions it either, because it's _Billy_ —and they pass it around the fire, getting drunk the way only teenagers with stolen booze can. By the time Zack polishes it off, they're all laughing and falling all over each other; specifically, Kimberly's laughing and falling all over her.

Trini's so, so aware of the other girl's breath on her neck, breasts pressed against her arm, hands around her waist, and she looks up self-consciously to the others and immediately sees that Jason's aware too; it's obvious he likes Kimberly, because of course he does, because who wouldn't, and besides he's the kind of guy girls like her end up with. Except instead of crawling all over him she's crawling all over Trini, laughing into her throat as Zack tells them a story about...about whatever the hell he's talking about and sliding her warm fingers under the edge of Trini's t-shirt to touch her bare skin. Trini's stock straight, grateful that the firelight hides her bluish as Kimberly murmurs in her ear "You seem really tense...we should do something about that..."

The next morning Kimberly doesn't remember anything, or claims she doesn't, and so Trini tries to put it away; she was drunk, and she didn't mean it, and it didn't mean anything.

Unless it did.

After that they start doing more stuff just the two of them, coffee or lunch or studying at Kimberly's house or just hanging out somewhere in town. They never go to Trini's house, because she's torn between wanting to show her parents she's got a friend to maybe get them off her back and the fear they'll see what's really going on. Not that there is anything going on, she has to keep telling herself everytime Kimberly grabs her hand or hugs her or spends an idle moment just playing with her hair. Unless there is.

One Friday after school they're hanging out, just out for a drive, and they stop at the 7-11 and Kimberly gets a bottle of pink lemonade, which makes Trini laugh at the symbolism even though she's never really liked the taste. They make sure no one's looking before they jump up on the roof, sitting by the edge with their legs crossed and looking out over Angel Grove while they pass the bottle back and forth. _It's still healing, we got so close to losing_ , Trini thinks, then turns her head when Kimberly touches her arm and suddenly Kimberly's kissing her, lips wet and tart and sticky and sweet, and after a second of shock Trini's body takes over and she's kissing her back, chasing her lips as she retreats and opening her mouth beseechingly, begging for more, for more of her second ever kiss with a girl and the first one that's not a total disaster. Kimberly has to wind a hand into her hair and pull it to get her to let go—which really only makes Trini want her more, because between Kimberly throwing her over the cliff and Rita coming into her bedroom she's starting to suspect that she doesn't just want girls, she wants girls to be a little rough with her—and when she does her lips are swollen and her eyes are black with want. "You do like girls, right?"

Trini wants to laugh, but she just nods. "Yes."

"You do like me, right?"

"Yes."

Kimberly smiles. "Good." She leans in for another kiss. She opens her mouth this time, the hand in Trini's hair going soft as Kimberly's pink lemonade tongue touches hers. Trini groans and reaches for Kimberly's waist, pulls their bodies together and moans outright into Kimberly's mouth when she feels their chests press together. She must have a type, she suddenly realizes: girls with K first, Y last, and amazing boobs in the middle. Only unlike Kristy, Kimberly isn't pulling away from the kiss laughing so her friends can burst through the door with their phones out; she's pressing closer, mouth moving and free hand sliding down to the edge of Trini's shirt again, touching skin and pulling her in by the small of her back until Trini can't tell where she stops and Kimberly begins.

And that's how she learns that Kimberly likes girls, likes her: spending almost half an hour making out on the roof of the 7-11, mouths tasting like raspberry and lemon and sugar. As Kimberly pulls back and smiles at her, Trini decides that from now on, pink lemonade is her new favorite flavor.


End file.
